


Незапертые двери

by LeAglani



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Fantastic, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, Slash, АУ, Инцест, Миди, ПВП, групповой секс, слэш, фантастика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Денни предстоял внеплановый отпуск по медицинским показателям, когда всего несколько часов в реальности должны были превратиться для него в несколько недель на курорте. В прямом смысле на курорте. Он и буклеты видел, и даже не поленился залезть в глобальную инфосеть и копнуть архивы.
Relationships: Anton Hesse/Victor Hesse, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Незапертые двери

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнительно: слеш, инцест, ау, пвп, групповой секс, возможен оос
> 
> Предупреждения: откровенное порно ради порно, завернутое в удачно подвернувшийся обоснуй. Реально около 7 тысяч рейтинга, столько я никогда еще не писала.  
> Вселенная «Отражений» (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8844912)- для посетившей меня идеи я решила использовать именно этот мир, так как там очень удобный обоснуй. Я в тексте его тоже осторожно распихала, так что все должно быть более чем понятно, даже без прочтения первоисточника. 
> 
> Посвящение: Оньке, которая как и всегда после обсуждения идеи, подтолкнула меня в нужном направлении. Спасибо, дорогая! И у нас еще есть о чем писать.
> 
> СПАСИБО моим замечательным альфа-ридеру [ Onixsan ](https://ficbook.net/authors/1253539) и бете [ Метиловый Спирт](https://ficbook.net/authors/2142441))))

Белая оболочка капсулы с серийным номером на гладком боку уже была открыта и мигала настроенными датчиками. Легкая прочная конструкция одной из последних моделей, по словам разработчиков, стала не только мощнее в полтора раза, на ней еще и был установлен ВИИН (1) уже шестого поколения. Денни мало что говорила вся эта техническая информация, его больше волновали безопасность и финальный результат.

Департамент мог позволить себе оплатить время для своих сотрудников всего в нескольких таких капсулах. Очередь была расписана на несколько месяцев вперед, и это не считая, экстренных случаев. Ему как переведенному копу с материка даже квоту выделили при переводе, но он проработал в Гавайском департаменте полиции чуть больше четырех месяцев, а места в очереди за ним так и не закрепили.

В 5-0 с квотами и очередью дела обстояли совсем иначе. На четырех сотрудников был выдан свободный коридор по первому требованию, поэтому сейчас он первым из вновь образованного всего пять месяцев назад спецотряда должен был на себе испытать, правда ли обещаемая учеными реабилитация была настолько эффективной, как реклама пыталась уверить платежеспособное население. Хотя если за это еще пока не опробованное удовольствие другие готовы были отдавать тысячи юни-кредитов, значит, что-то такое во всем этом было. 

Денни еще раз проверил заклепки на гидрокостюме. Облачаться в него ему помогал один из техников, поэтому теоретически все должно было быть закреплено по инструкции, но так ему было спокойнее, что в последний момент ничего не отстегнется, ничего не сместится, и вообще ничего не случится, и ему не придется судорожно захлебываться в той странной густой жидкости, в которую ему еще только предстояло погрузиться, а он уже отчаянно не хотел. Богатое воображение рисовало неаппетитные картины его мучительной смерти от удушья, когда мозг и тело, наплевав на современные технологии, обращаются к памяти предков и подзабытым первобытным инстинктам и пытаются спастись. Хотя процедура и была отработана до малейших деталей, это не означало, что что-то могло пойти не так. Денни не особо доверял всему тому количеству умной техники, окружающей любого человека с момента рождения, хотя и привык к удобству, которое та давала.

На него навесили еще какого-то оборудования и датчиков, после чего уже другой техник помог ему перелезть через борт и погрузиться в белесоватую, ничем не пахнущую жидкость. За время перемещения и смены положения в пространстве ногу всего несколько раз прострелило болью; ему еще только предстоял утомительный месяц восстановления связок и сухожилий, а вот в голове у него покопаться и помочь выровнять психологическую карту штатному психологу предстояло уже сейчас. Точнее официально это называлось внеплановым отпуском по медицинским показателям, когда всего несколько часов в реальности должны были превратиться для него в несколько недель на курорте. В прямом смысле на курорте. Он и буклеты видел, и даже не поленился залезть в глобальную инфосеть и копнуть архивы. 

Чистое небо над головой, песчаные пляжи, бирюзовая, прозрачная у берега вода и обильная зеленая растительность, разбавляемая яркими красками диковинных цветов. Все это когда-то было реальным и живым, а не воспроизводимой голограммой, призванной скрывать многотонные железобетонные конструкции, линии электроавтострад или изогнутые полупрозрачные трубы сверхскоростных транспортных туннелей и узлов.

\- Как самочувствие, детектив Уилльямс? Чувствуете где-то дискомфорт?

Денни на пробу пошевелил больной ногой, вызвав едва заметное волнение на плотной поверхности, сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, поверяя эластичность гидрокостюма, и поспешил отчитаться:

\- Все в норме, - если, конечно, не считать того факта, что через пару минут ему предстояло погрузиться в очень реалистичную виртуальную реальность. Хотя перед этим ему предстояло провести несколько малоприятных мгновений в очень узком и очень закрытом пространстве. Оставалось надеяться, что все пройдет действительно так быстро и неощутимо, как его уверили.

Он впервые настолько глубоко погружался в СиРа (2), до этого его плотное знакомство с какой бы то ни было виртуальной реальностью происходило только через модифицированный шлем. Такой, через который было удобно погулять по инфосети, посмотреть гало-фильмы, пройти какие-нибудь курсы, побродить по гало-музеями или посетить игру или концерт. Одним словом, с комфортом провести пару часов, развлекаясь и не напрягая и портя при этом зрение, как это было еще каких-то шестьдесят лет назад. Сейчас же ему выпала уникальная возможность за счет федерального бюджета и средств налогоплательщиков, в число которых входил и он сам, опробовать уникальную и очень дорогую технологию погружения.

Несмотря на весь инструктаж и даже симуляцию погружения, ему было и любопытно и волнительно испытать на себе, как это все происходило на самом деле. Механический голос предупредил его о закрытие крышки, и Денни предпочел не видеть этого процесса, закрыв глаза. Тот же механический голос с приятными успокаивающими модуляциями начал отчет до подачи дополнительной жидкости, так что он глубокого задышал.

По идее, вот-вот что-то должно было поменяться, но он сделал еще несколько глубоких вздохов. На всякий случай, для профилактики. Ощущение нахождения в невесомости было чужеродным, но не настолько странным, чтобы начать беспокоиться. Пока тело расслабленно парило, мозг судорожно пытался подсчитать, когда же уже Денни начнет задыхаться. Он приоткрыл один глаз и с облегчением выдохнул.

Погружение прошло успешно. Денни пошевели пальцами на ногах, и те привычно отозвались на посылаемый мозгом импульс. Тело точно было его - его ноги, его руки, даже мозоли и белые росчерки шрамиков были воспроизведены с поразительной точностью. Он бы не отказался от зеркала, чтобы еще и лицо рассмотреть во всех деталях, но сейчас это было не к спеху.

Лежать на чем-то типа воздушной подушки было непривычно, он совсем её не чувствовал, но и ощущения, что он завис в невесомости не было. Удобный свободный костюм из какой-то мягкой и немного эластичной ткани был, по-видимому, стандартной формой. Потому что практически точно такой же он сейчас видел на появившейся перед ним голограмме пожилой гавайки с собранными в хвост длинным черными волосами.

\- Добро пожаловать в культурно-оздоровительный комплекс Оа (3), Детектив Уилльмс, меня зовут Тиана, - поймав его взгляд, представилась голограмма. – Я буду Вашим помощником и сопровождающим на время Вашей Программы.

Будь на месте голограммы пожилой женщины миловидная медсестра, то он уже бы на автомате включил режим флирта, а так Денни лишь вежливо поздоровался в ответ, решив, что ту явно подбирали под его психопрофиль, он даже непроизвольно выпрямил спину, отвечая и пытаясь задавить ассоциацию с его учительницей начальных классов. 

\- На вашем коммуникаторе в быстром доступе есть краткая справка о возможностях Программы, дополнительных курсах и правилах поведения на территории комплекса.

Он аккуратно спустился с воздушной подушки и проверил браслет, быстро долистав до правил, чтобы сразу определить уровень собственной свободы в рамках этой симуляции. Слушая вполуха приятный голос, вещающий, ему о преимуществах именно этого культурно-оздоровительного комплекса, выяснилось, что Денни предстояло придерживаться списка оздоровительных процедур, посещать индивидуальные и групповые сеансы, образовательные факультативы и лекции, много спать и вкусно есть. 

В этом графике были даже свободные часы, которые можно было тратить на свое усмотрение, и как раз для этого пункта Денни внимательно изучил прилагаемую карту острова и имеющиеся у него возможности. Пакет «все-включено» на территории всего курортного комплекса Оа действовал в строго определенных зонах, в остальных нужно было платить из собственного кармана, и он принял мужественное и молниеносное решение при случае на себе не экономить.

\- … Режим настоятельно рекомендуется соблюдать. Я всегда буду доступна по кнопке быстрого вызова номер 1. Сейчас же позвольте проводить Вас до вашего бунгало и провести ознакомительную экскурсию по всем доступным зонам комплекса Оа. После вашего вербального согласия мы сможем продолжить.

Он уже во всех подробностях рассмотрел скудную обстановку помещения, где очнулся в этой симуляции, и теперь готов был открывать для себя новые горизонты. Во всех смыслах. Мягкая обувь, что-то среднее между кедами, мокасинами и тапочками, практически не ощущалась на ногах, и он даже толком не понял, когда успел ей так удачно обзавестись, скорее всего, еще тогда, когда только спустился с лежанки. Одним словом, он был готов.

\- С удовольствие осмотрюсь, Тиана.

1 ВИИН – вспомогательный искусственный интеллект  
2 СиРа – система симуляции реальности  
3 Оа – с гавайского жемчужина

5-0 5-0 5-0

Собственное отдельное бунгало его приятно впечатлило. В ряду точно таких же в секторе, к которому его приписали, оно ничем не выделялось, но он все равно был впечатлен и собственным небольшим бассейном, и видом на океан, и отдельной просторной ванной комнатой, а в ней и душевой, и джакузи. И окнами в пол, и нескромной по габаритам кроватью. Подобные излишества в интерьере он только в исторических архивах видел, а теперь ему предстояло во всем этом провести несколько недель, наслаждаясь комфортом и удобствами.

Стоило ему войти внутрь, как голограмма Тианы исчезла, только коммуникатор несколько раз мигнул, и осмотром внутреннего убранства помещений он занимался уже один. Подобное решение ему нравилось – видимость не вторжения в личное пространство. Мониторинг мониторингом, но ему бы точно не хотелось, чтобы за каждым его шагом следили, все же сюда он отправился отдохнуть и восстановиться, а не заработать паранойю. Понимать бы еще насколько в этой симуляции распространялся контроль, но с этим вопросом он мог разобраться и позже.

После вдумчивого осмотра места, где ему предстояло жить, Денни сверился с утвержденным лично для него графиком мероприятий – до обеда у него было свободное время, которое по идее подразумевалось посвятить экскурсии по комплексу, чем он собственно и собирался заняться. 

На самом деле, ему можно было вообще не тратить время на еду или сон, но и смысла лишать себя таких простых радостей тоже не было никакого. Даже было любопытно, как именно это работало – не испытывать голод, жажду или базовые физиологические потребности. Но хотя бы способность чувствовать боль и удовольствие осталась – опять же в рамках концепции поощрения и наказания для повышения вероятности успеха той или иной терапии. Инструктаж перед погружением очень подробно расписывал что-то там про длину и частоту мозговых волн, и воздействие в запрограммированном порядке определенных участков головного мозга.

Еще оставался сон – вот его ученые оставили намеренно, дабы давать мозгу отдыхать и предотвращать сенсорную перегрузку. Если честно, он ничем таким не собирался заниматься, чтобы обеспечить себе эту самую сенсорную перегрузку, но кто знал, что под собой подразумевали некоторые странные процедуры, обозначенные в его Программе. Или как он все же решит развлечься. Денни определенно настроился выжать из предоставленной возможности максимум.

Стоило ему покинуть пределы бунгало, как голограмма тут же вернулась обратно:

\- Приветствую, детектив Уилльямс.

\- Можно просто Денни, - предложил Денни, с любопытством ожидая реакции ИИ (4), и Тиана, совсем ненадолго подвиснув, легко согласилась с его предложением. Все же ему хотелось хотя бы ненадолго отвлечься от работы, и сделать это, когда к нему постоянно обращались "детектив" виделось мало достижимым.

\- Чем хотите заняться, Денни?

\- Для начала везде осмотреться, а там видно будет, - он уже видел свой сектор с бунгало в жилой зоне. – Что еще есть в этой зоне?

\- Виллы, кондоминиумы и несколько гостиничных комплексов. Желаете ближе ознакомиться с этими архитектурными группами?

\- Почему бы и нет.

Сейчас ему было любопытно посмотреть абсолютно на все, поэтому Денни подождал, когда подъедет легкий маневренный авто-эль, чтобы загрузиться внутрь и наконец начать обзорную экскурсию. Пролетая на низкой высоте мимо ухоженных клумб, газонов, широких дорожек для прогулок, он полюбовался на буйство зелени и красок, после чего переключил внимание на проплывающие за толстым прозрачным стеклом здания.

Возле каплевидного работающего фонтана он даже попросил остановиться. Внутри авто-эля поддерживалась комфортная температура и влажность, и стоило ему выйти, как сверху навалилось непривычное чувство душной жары, пока имитация солнца щедро поливала все вокруг ультрафиолетом. Легкий ветерок не приносил никакого облегчения, не помогали даже тень и освежающие брызги от фонтана. Желание окунуться в его прохладные объятия Денни задавил на корню и поспешил вернуться обратно в спасительный комфорт авто-эля.

После осмотра жилой зоны, он вручную внес коррективы в маршрут так, чтобы пролететь даже над береговой линией и полюбоваться и на полоску золотого песка, и на темно-сине-зеленый океан. Насмотревшись на первозданную природу, Денни решил, что обед все же не стоило пропускать. На запрос карта услужливо выдала сразу несколько вариантов: кафе, рестораны и даже какие-то аутентичные забегаловки – под изыски кухни тут тоже была выделена целая зона со своими секторами. И в отличие от того, что он наблюдал до этого, возле мест, где можно было удовлетворить свои гастрономические потребности, народу было предостаточно. Так что даже пришлось оставить комфортный авто-эль и идти уже своими двумя.

От отдыхающих униформа обслуживающего персонала разнилась лишь цветом, в остальном проекции ничем не отличались от живых людей, а если быть уж совсем точным, тех, кем управляла мозговая деятельность, а не специально написанная программа. 

Проекции и люди были одинаково заняты каждый своими делами, будь то отдых или работа, не вызывая диссонанса или отторжения, одних от других действительно было нереально отличить, заранее не зная, кто и кем здесь являлся. К тому же Денни не страдал никакими фобиями, маниями или другими заморочками по этому поводу. 

Поймав несколько заинтересованных взглядов в свою сторону, он решил пока не торопить события. Сначала разведка на местности, как мог бы выразиться Стив, а потом все остальное. Денни мысленно поморщился, впечатлений было действительно в таком изобилии, что МакГарретта он помянул только спустя три с половиной часа, что можно было считать личным рекордом для него. И над этим ему тоже предстояло поработать в эти несколько недель.

А пока Денни снова с любопытством огляделся по сторонам, жадно вдыхая доносящиеся из открытых окон, дверей и прилавков запахи еды. Быстро сориентировавшись по указателям и меткам на карте в коммуникаторе, он первым делом решил наведаться в итальянский ресторан, обещавший в своей краткой рекламной анкете незабываемый опыт и впечатления. Не признавая ничего, на чем оказывались кусочки фруктов, настоящей пиццей, Денни всерьез рассчитывал порадовать свои вкусовые рецепторы настоящей классикой и не быть разочарованным. 

4 ИИ – искусственный интеллект

5-0 5-0 5-0

Всю последующую неделю он честно выполнял все предписания: посещал указанные процедуры и все сеансы, даже на несколько лекций сходил. Пляжный волейбол ему даже понравился, правда, кроме песка, попадающего непонятным образом в самые неожиданные места. А вот рассекать по волнам на крашеном куске доски его не впечатлило, хотя он взял несколько уроков серфинга для начинающих только из-за хорошенькой девушки-инструктора. Проекция слишком напоминала ему Коно, чтобы он попробовал с ней флиртовать, что впрочем, не помешало ему прекрасно провести время.

Он попробовал прыжки с парашютом, полеты на гидроплане, погружение на дно океана с аквалангом и подводную езду на касатках и китах, что как он специально перепроверил, для людей прошлого было неосуществимо. Когда без ущерба для здоровья можно было попробовать то, что в обычной жизни он никогда бы себе не позволил, спасибо, ему экстрима и так на работе хватало, особенно из-за одного конкретного индивидуума – он решил не лишать себя какого-либо нового опыта. Это же касалось и раскрепощенности в сексе.

Немного заскучав, уже где-то пятую ночь в симуляции он бурно провел в компании двух очаровательных сестер, проводивших на курорте каникулы перед выпускным годом. Следующую - с проекцией-официантом из понравившегося ему домашнего итальянского ресторанчика, дальше для него дни слились в водоворот ни к чему не обязующих встреч и знакомств. И только очнувшись в каком-то полулегальном наркопритоне с прижимающимся к нему стояком парнем, Денни решил, что, наверное, все же стоит немного притормозить. Правда, пока его не пытались взломать, а только трахнуть, он не видел причин бить тревогу.

Дурман путал мысли, кожа горела, там, где к нему прикасались чужие руки и губы, и он не помнил даже, как тут очутился. Спросить было не у кого - Тиана, вездесущая голограмма, от которой удавалось избавляться только специальным подавителем, нелегально купленным у какой-то мутной проекции, по понятным причинам не могла ему помочь. За эту покупку как копу ему было даже немного совестно, но вот как человека, решившего обезопасить неприкосновенность личной жизни – его все более чем устраивало. Раз такие вещи были доступны, значит, местное руководство было в курсе и не возражало.

Он сейчас даже не мог вспомнить, что это был за сектор и какой зоны, и умудрился ли он пропустить что-то важное. Кажется, все же нет, судя по размывающемуся перед глазами напоминанию на коммуникаторе. Если, конечно, за важное не считать назначенное время у универсального психоаналитика.

Общаться с мозгоправом желания у него не было от слова совсем, как и трахаться прямо сейчас. Хотя парень под боком был ничего. В его вкусе – высокий, накаченный, с темным коротким ежиком волос и замысловатыми татуировками, украшающими не только плечи и руки, но и широкую спину. Денни непроизвольно облизал пересохшие губы. Такому он бы и дал, а не только трахнул, но на постельные подвиги его все еще не тянуло. Тянуло добраться до собственного бунгало, если хватит сил, принять душ, а потом вытянуться на широкой удобной кровати. 

Он слабо заворочался, проверяя сговорчивость организма. Организм упорно сопротивлялся, не желая двигаться, поэтому пришлось пока оставить затею с перемещением в пространстве в сторону бунгало. Парень рядом зашевелился активнее и сполз вниз к его ногам, попутно стягивая с него купальные шорты.

Вот, что Денни действительно понравилось в закрытых зонах, доступ в которые открывался только при наличии определенной суммы на личном счете, так это возможность избавиться от универсальной формы одежды. Не особо заморачиваясь, он выбрал стиль прошлой эпохи в виде шорт, майки и удобных кед, подходя к выбору одежды из мотивов практичности – попросту остановился на том, от чего быстрее и проще всего было избавляться, когда того требовали обстоятельства.

Горячий влажный рот отвлекал от мыслей о выборе одежды или том, насколько успел уменьшиться его личный счет после посещения этого славного во всех смыслах заведения. Его даже возможная публика особо не волновала – от других кабинок их отгораживала тонкая полупрозрачная занавеска, создавая не только иллюзию уединения, но и действительно дававшая ее. 

\- Ахх! – Денни дернулся, загоняя член глубже в чужое горло, и ему эгоистично было наплевать на возможное неудобство невольного партнера. В погоне за удовольствием, он энергичнее задвигал бедрами, постанывая сквозь стиснутые зубы. Все же устраивать бесплатный концерт не входило в его планы.

Тело под действием того, что он принял, немного тормозило с реакцией, что самую малость раздражало, кончить он хотел уже сейчас, но оргазм все еще маячил где-то там, на подходе, и не торопился наступать. Уверенные опытные пальцы, массирующие мошонку и то и дело соскальзывающие ниже, так же отвлекали и раздражали. Пришлось приложить усилие, поднять плохо слушающуюся руку и положить на чужой коротко стриженый затылок, чтобы с силой толкнуться глубже и не дать сняться с его члена.

\- Нгххх! – так ему хватило всего нескольких толчков, чтобы наконец выгнуться в выматывающем оргазме.

Получив ощутимый шлепок по бедру, он разжал пальцы и расслабленно откинулся на мягкие подушки. Переместиться в бунгало все еще хотелось, но уже не так сильно как раньше. Денни даже лениво ответил на поцелуй, совсем немного поморщившись от вкуса. Зашарившие по бокам настойчивые руки, он благосклонно решил не скидывать.

\- Стив, что…

Денни замер, похолодев. Сердце пропустило несколько ударов, чтобы тут же часто-часто застучать где-то в районе горла. Дурман рассеялся, как не бывало, как и не осталось послеоргазменной расслабленности – все смыло понимание того, что он только, что сказал. Точнее понимание того, чье именно имя он только что неосознанно произнес, пока на него сверху навалился какой-то малознакомый субъект. Да, они даже внешне были похожи, это он не мог не признать. Как и не мог не признавать того, что большинство своих случайных партнеров мужского пола выбирал похожими на чертова Стива МакГарретта, и упорно отрицал, что он зациклился на напарнике, что бы там ни говорил его психоаналитик. Нет, у него не было проблем, а то, что произошло, было просто случайностью.

\- Эй, ты куда? – Патрик, Брэд или как его там, Денни с самого начала даже не потрудился запомнить, возмущенно обращался уже к его поспешно удаляющейся спине.

5-0 5-0 5-0

\- … Он, конечно же, влез даже в мои отношения с дочерью. Нет, я не против, но между нами все меньше и меньше границ. И этого его «Данно» по поводу и без. Между прочим, так меня может называть только Грейс…, - Денни мерил шагами просторный светлый кабинет. Сегодня сеанс был посвящен его отношениям с дочерью, и ему было, что сказать по этому поводу. Ему всегда в принципе было, что сказать, какую бы тему они ни поднимали.

\- Денни, на лицо зацикливание, хочется Вам это признавать или нет. Каждая наша сессия заканчивается тем, что мы снова и снова обсуждаем вашего напарника, - выдал висящий над эргономичным креслом шар с единственным видимым цветовым индикатором. Смена цвета помогала ориентироваться, с какой скоростью шар, добросовестно исполняющий роль универсального психоаналитика, реагировал на его слова. И даже почти не раздражал Денни ни своим видом, ни своими замечаниями. Но только почти.

На основе многолетних и многочисленных опытов и экспериментов было выявлено, что использование неодушевленных предметов вместо живого человека или его имитации позволяло пациентам открываться лучше и эффективнее. Оказалось, что выговариваться и выговаривать разговаривающему шару или кубу было проще, чем выворачивать душу перед другим думающим и мыслящим индивидуумом. Этим фактом повсеместно пользовались во всех видах психоанализа, поэтому сейчас Денни в очередной раз изливал свое недовольство шару, отвечающему ему приятным бесполым голосом.

В целом, Денни и сам видел тенденцию, ее сложно было не заметить – он действительно только и делал, что говорил о Стиве. Но в свое оправдание мог сказать, что тот занял почти все место в его жизни, не оставив другим даже шанса. Будь то работа, его личная жизнь или его время с собственной дочерью. Черт.

\- Вам, Денни, нужно проработать ваши чувства по отношению к Стиву. Пока вы сопротивляетесь и отрицаете очевидное, ничего не изменится.

\- Но я и не хочу ничего менять! – Денни уже почти кричал. Он потряс руками в воздухе, изображая бессилие. И, наверное, еще отчаянье. Да, немного театральности было ему не чуждо.

\- Не хотите или боитесь?

И это был очень правильный вопрос, который даже самому себе Денни не задавал, избегая всеми силами. Теперь озвученный тот тяжело упал между ним и креслом с шаром, начав отсчет временного затишья.

\- Я не хочу это обсуждать, - процедил Денни, разглядывая умиротворяющие светлые разводы на светлой же стене, лично он бы предпочел окно с видом на океан или какую-нибудь растительность.

\- Тогда можно сделать по-другому, – услужливо предложил шар-психоаналитик. – Если согласитесь, можно попробовать альтернативную процедуру.

\- Насколько альтернативную? – с подозрением уточнил он. Копаться в себе и своем отношении к Стивену МакГаррету Денни был не особо готов, хотя и понимал, что рано или поздно, это не просто станет проблемой – рано или поздно, ему нужно будет что-то все же сделать со всеми этими чувствами, что ему до сих пор с переменным успехом удавалось игнорировать.

\- Вам знакома концепция «Незапертых дверей»?

\- Эмм… Скорее всего, в том смысле, который подразумеваете вы, нет, - логично было предположить, что шар, сейчас отчего-то отчаянно мигающий то красным, то оранжевым цветом индикатора, точно не имел в виду обычные незапертые двери. В стенах.

\- Тогда дам общую справочную информацию и время подумать над согласием. Мозг любого человека - удивительный инструмент, - тут в бесполом голосе Денни даже почудилась легкая зависть, - дающий поистине безграничные возможности для исследований и экспериментов…

\- А можно покороче? – сегодня вечером ему и так предстояло посетить лекцию, что-то там про влияние зеленых и голубых волн излучения на агрессию живых организмов, так что выслушивать еще одну он был морально не готов. 

\- Если очень коротко и наглядно, то представьте длинный коридор с множеством дверей, какие-то из них закрыты, какие-то не заперты. Формулируя проблему и оказываясь в таком коридоре, можно попасть за незапертые двери, за которыми может находиться нужное решение. И ответы.

\- Слишком много вариативности и предположений на мой вкус, - Денни с сомнением огляделся, словно уже видел вокруг себя эти самые двери. - А если дверей несколько?

\- Дверей будет много в любом случае. Если будет сразу несколько незапертых, это даже к лучшему – больше вероятность «отработать» проблему.

Денни только недовольно цыкнул на чужое уточнение, но высказываться не стал. Его на самом деле, концепция даже немного заинтересовала. И он наконец, утомившись стоять, сел во второе кресло.

\- В вашем случае, вероятность, что при постановке любого вопроса или проблемы за каждой дверью Вас будет ждать ваш напарник, очень высока. Практически 76,8%. Но в этом есть и свой плюс, - шар ненадолго подвис, явно подбирая подходящий вариант для пояснения. Пауза затянулась, но потом шар все же подсветился желтым, переходящим в зеленый, скорее всего, программа снова подсчитывала процент успеха. – «Отработать» вашу зацикленность можно будет за один-два раза. Очень хороший показатель.

\- Но есть и вероятность, что ничего не получится?

\- Такая вероятность существует всегда, – меланхолично отозвался шар, устойчиво светя уже полностью зеленой точкой.

\- И какова процедура? Что нужно делать? – ему было действительно любопытно. Это было чем-то новым, к тому же явно доступным только в подобных симуляциях.

\- Ваше письменное согласие. Несколько дополнительных тестирований и свободное окно в вашем без сомнения плотном графике процедур.

\- Конфиденциальность?

\- Полнейшее неразглашение, о ходе процедуры будете знать только вы. Затрагиваются слишком личные воспоминания, переживания и эмоции, поэтому анализ при необходимости будет проводиться только после вашего письменного согласия.

\- А где гарантии, что не сделается только хуже?

\- Денни, вы не узнаете ничего нового о себе. Просто посмотрите под другим углом.

Ответ показался ему несколько странным, но в пределах нормы и его понимания всей этой заумной мишуры, которая обычно сопровождала подобные беседы. А еще он не хотел дать шанса себе передумать, поэтому решил действовать уверенно и стремительно. Потому что, в чем-то этот летающий кусок металла с встроенным ИИ был очень и очень прав – он одновременно и не хотел, и боялся разбираться с собственными чувствами к МакГаррету. 

\- Я согласен. Что и где я должен подписать?

\- Прекрасно, Денни, - шар плавно выплыл из кресла. - Я рад, что вы так смело решились воспользоваться моим предложением.

5-0 5-0 5-0

Коридор казался самым обычным. Просторный, светлый, словно подсвечивающийся изнутри. Он сворачивал куда-то вправо и как сильно подозревал Денни, имел закольцованный контур. И как он и представлял, по обе стороны действительно располагались двери. И отличие одних от других было только в наличие обычных круглых ручек, только на нескольких он видел эти самые ручки, а значит, именно они ему и были нужны.

Прижатая к стене ладонь уперлась во что-то твердое и приятное на ощупь. Ему было как-то уж слишком спокойно, чему, наверное, все же не стоило удивляться - с самим собой он был в ладах и в целом не ожидал сюрпризов от собственного подсознания. Если, конечно, не считать того, что могло его ждать за всеми этими многочисленным дверями, что он сейчас перед собой видел.

Вытерпев несколько тестов, теоретическую часть и очередной инструктаж, он оставил личную электронную подпись на приличном количестве виртуальных бумаг, после чего стал ждать. На этот раз необходимости в гидрокостюме, специальной капсуле или чем-то еще не было, он просто лег на воздушную подушку и закрыл глаза.

\- Желаю успеха, Денни, - прошелестел чуть ли не внутри головы привычный голос. Он ничего не почувствовал, вообще ничего, что с одной стороны радовало. Он бы не хотел корчиться от боли или переживать головокружение или тошноту. Но с другой стороны, было бы удобно иметь хоть что, что подавало бы сигнал о том, что процедура уже началась.

Открыв глаза, он не только сменил положение в пространстве с горизонтального на вертикальное, но и оказался посреди того самого коридора, в котором и должен был оказаться. Теперь следовало выбрать одну из незапертых дверей и войти в нее. Ничего сложного, вот только как именно он должен был ее выбрать, инструкция говорила незатейливо «прислушаться к интуиции».

Справа он видел две двери с ручками, слева четыре. Было бы их всего две, он бы так не мучился с выбором, а теперь мог лишь мерить небольшое пространство перед дверями – его одновременно тянуло ко всем сразу.

\- Ладно, ладно, - Денни шумно выдохнул и решительно шагнул к ближайшей к нему по левой стороне.

За дверью оказалась смутно знакомая ему спальня. Денни сглотнул скопившуюся во рту слюну и чуть не подавился. Точно. Он всего один раз видел спальню МакГаррета изнутри, но оказывается, мозг успел зафиксировать даже такие детали, как небрежно брошенную у двери в ванную майку, наручные часы на прикроватной тумбочке или цвет штор. Он не стал раздеваться, только галстук немного ослабил. Все было в точности как в тот самый вечер, Денни действительно попал в собственное воспоминание и даже понимал, почему именно в него. Это был первый раз, когда он задержался у нового напарника в гостях, чтобы просто выпить пива и пообщаться. И еще это был первый раз, когда он осознал, что тот привлекает его куда больше, чем просто друг. Перед самим собой сейчас можно было не юлить и не скрываться – именно тогда он впервые задумался, а что если.

Память услужливо выдавала все новые и новые детали воспоминания, Денни ни с каким бы другим не смог его перепутать даже при большом желании, он действительно больше ни разу после этого даже не поднимался на второй этаж дома МакГарретта.

Значит, сейчас можно было сделать именно так, как он хотел сделать еще тогда. В тот момент, когда Стив скрылся в ванной, а Денни поднялся за ним, сам не зная, чего хотел больше – пройти следом и упасть на чужую, не заправленную кровать. Или присоединиться к тому в душе. Но тогда он лишь мельком заглянул внутрь и спустился вниз, чтобы подождать, когда МакГарретт присоединится к нему.

Денни прошелся по комнате, прислушиваясь к шуму в ванной. Внутри тревога мешалась с томлением, выдавая на выходе настолько сумбурный коктейль, что ему сложно было разобраться, чего же в нем сейчас плескалось больше – страха, нервозности, адреналина, желания, чтобы все поскорее началось или даже закончилось. Или предвкушения.

Вода выключилась, и Денни, кажется, даже дышать стал через раз, судя по головокружению от нехватки кислорода. И из-за волнения. Хотя, пожалуй, волноваться как раз ему и не следовало – это было только его воспоминание, а значит, он мог им управлять. По крайней мере, в теории, что впрочем, не помогало волноваться меньше.

Когда дверь в ванную наконец распахнулась, и из нее вышел МакГарретт, Денни уже успел себя немного накрутить, но от увиденного он даже забыл, что придумал сказать напарнику в качестве приветствия.

\- Почему ты голый?

Стив насмешливо вскинул брови, вытирая волосы большим махровым полотенцем, но все же ответил:

\- Наверное, потому что я после душа. И у себя в спальне. Данно.

Денни пропустил половину слов мимо ушей, с жадностью разглядывая, что у МакГарретта было между ног. Он видел напарника разной степени обнаженности, но никогда до этого полностью раздетым, поэтому мог только предполагать, что тот скрывал за своими любимыми штанами с многочисленными карманами.

Чужой член был красивым: ровным, равномерно толстым, с красивой головкой и именно той длины, которую он предполагал исходя из чужой комплекции. К нему хотелось прикоснуться, провести по всей длине, лаская венки пальцами. Минет Денни любил исключительно в применении на себе любимом, но сейчас точно не отказался бы подержать все это великолепие на языке. И чтобы жадно давиться, пытаясь вместить в себя всю длину по максимуму.

Денни сглотнул и поднял глаза. Стив смотрел на него без усмешки. Очень внимательно и давяще. Полотенце полетело куда-то в сторону на пол, МакГарретт сделал несколько шагов в его сторону и замер, так ничего и не говоря. Наверное, потому что Денни было трудно представить, что тот мог сказать в подобной ситуации. Он просто знал, что хотел, чтобы тот сделал.

Стянуть галстук и тоже отбросить в сторону было равносильно капитуляции и признанию, что да, сейчас произойдет то, на что он так и не решился в тот раз. МакГарретт подхватил его за предплечье и потянул на себя, помогая встать. Рука сразу же исчезла, чтобы уже две стали помогать ему, расстегивать рубашку, одновременно вытаскивая ее из штанов.

\- Эй, здоровяк, - тихо повал Денни, пытаясь хоть как-то разрядить обстановку. – Ты же…

Договорить ему не дал чужой язык, тут же начавший по-хозяйски исследовать его рот. Денни возмущенно замычал, но прерываться не стал, не тогда когда горячие руки заскользили по его спине, прижимая все ближе и ближе к накаченному прессу. Поцелуй все больше походил на спор, когда никому не удавалось занять однозначное лидирующее положение, поэтому они сталкивались носами, зубами, шумно дышали и кусались, пока неожиданно все не закончилось. Денни даже возмутиться не успел, как полетел спиной на кровать за собой.

\- Ты слишком тихий, - светски заметил МаГарретт, стягивая с него штаны вместе с нижним бельем. Повозившись с ботинками и носками, Стив резко сдернул болтающуюся в ногах у Денни одежду и бесцеремонно откинул куда-то в сторону рубашки.

\- Мне начать комментировать каждое твое действие? – сквозь зубы выговорил Денни, член стоял каменно, с него даже уже течь начало, а ведь они только начали. 

\- Просто не привычно. Не думал, что в постели ты становишься тихим.

\- То есть ты думал о том, каким я бываю в постели, - заявление вышло не таким уверенным, как он бы хотел. Но в свое оправдание он мог сказать, что не научился сосредотачиваться, когда тот, на кого у него так стояло, мучительно медленно гладил внутреннюю сторону бедер, все ближе подбираясь к паху. Для этого МакГарретт подтащил его к краю кровати, сам удобно расположившись между его разведенных ног.

\- Твои предположения?

\- Ммм? – Денни поднял запрокинутую голову назад и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы удобнее было смотреть. Он как-то само собой упустил нить разговора, увлекшись ощущением поцелуев, теперь уже гуляющих по груди и спускающихся все ниже и ниже.

МакГарретт тихо рассмеялся и не стал настаивать на ответе, что Денни более чем устраивало. Он наслаждался каждым чутким прикосновением, каждой лаской, не зная, как попросить о большем. Говорить не хотелось, он в принципе не был особо разговорчивым в постели, предпочитая не отвлекаться от процесса. Ему хотелось всего и сразу. Но больше, наверное, уже прекратить эту медленную пытку изучением.

\- Стив… Стив, пожалуйста…

\- Я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь, - Стив навис сверху, придавливая к кровати, так что было не сдвинуться, не пошевелиться.

Денни лишь согласно прикрыл глаза и потянулся за поцелуем. Свои потаенные желания он знал как никто.

5-0 5-0 5-0

Сильные толчки проволакивали его по простыне, держаться за которую у него уже не было сил. Денни мог лишь загнанно дышать, да и то через раз, и в ответ подмахивать, пытаясь держать заданный МакГарреттом ритм. Тот трахался словно норматив сдавал – четко, слаженно, каждый раз задевая простату, то и дело, меняя темп, и почему-то Денни даже не был удивлен. Он всегда представлял себе, что в постели Стив будет именно таким – неудержимым и дисциплинированным. 

Его перевернули на живот и поставили в коленно-локтевую. Угол поменялся, и первое же движение выбило из него громкий стон вместе с рыданием. От избытка чувств и ощущений Денни терялся, не успевая следить за собственной реакцией, поэтому предательские слезы стали неожиданностью даже для него. Стив замер на какое-то мгновение, немного сдвинулся на кровати, так чтобы не слишком уж напирать сверху, и снова стал плавно ускоряться. Очевидно, невольные стоны Денни только еще больше заводили его, иногда даже сбивая с взятого ритма.

Поза Денни нравилась, его не беспокоило колено, ничего не болело и не тянуло, если не считать, конечно, припухшей натертой дырки. Стив его растянул, но этого было недостаточно для его внушительных габаритов. Чертова концепция сохранения боли и наслаждения в симуляции работала по полной, перемешивая получаемые сигналы от сгенерированного тела, и он даже представить себе не мог, что может быть настолько крышесносно. Первый оргазм наступил для него даже как-то преступно быстро, зато для второго ему, очевидно, предстояло потрудиться.

\- Давай, Денни, я хочу тебя слышать.

Словно получив разрешение, Денни больше не стал себя сдерживать – его кроме них двоих никто больше не мог услышать, и было приятно впервые на его памяти кричать, не скрываясь и не пытаясь контролировать голос.

\- Да, вот так. Вот так, - Стив навалился сверху, немилосердно придавливая к кровати, так что у Денни сами собой подломились руки, за, ними разъехались и ноги, и он оказался полностью распластанным под чужим весом. Чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха, ему пришлось вынырнуть из складок простыни и жадно задышать открытым ртом. Теперь толчки были не такими глубокими, но все равно каждый раз доставали до разбухшей простаты, посылая вспышки наслаждения по всему телу. Член невыносимо приятно упирался теперь в ткань, добавляя трения, хотя этого все еще было недостаточно, чтобы он наконец мог кончить.

Стив прижался невозможно близко, закрывая его собой, кажется, полностью. Горячее прерывистое дыхание тревожило чувствительную кожу на шее и щекотало ухо, отвлекая от того, что происходило в его заднице.

\- Стив… Детка… Не могу… Не могу больше, - между толчками выпалил Денни, пытаясь приподняться, выжимая их сдвоенный вес, чтобы все же потереться о простынь. На что МакГарретт просунул руку под его живот и слитным плавным движением перекатил их на бок.

Проникновение снова стало более глубоким, Стив словно нарочно замедлился, теперь трахая его с оттяжкой, на что Денни лишь протестующе застонал и попробовал сам насаживаться активнее, за что заработал тихий смешок над ухом.

С них обоих пот уже струился немилосердно, сопровождая каждый толчок влажным шлепком. Денни тек без остановки, зато в горле пересохло так, что даже вдыхать было больно. Их первый секс больше походил на наказание. И, наверное, Денни этого все же заслужил. Своей трусостью, своим нежеланием что-то менять или что-то решать. И теперь, да, наказывал сам себя, все оттягивая и оттягивая долгожданную разрядку.

\- Так трахать тебя я могу еще очень долго. Ты даже не представляешь, какая у меня выдержка, - хрипло поделился с ним Стив.

Денни затрясся на чужом члене, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, он уже не мог даже стонать, только загнанно дышать, закатывая глаза.

\- Дать тебе кончить?

Он судорожно закивал в ответ, надеясь, что такой демонстрации согласия действительно будет достаточно.

\- Хорошо. 

Стив плавно вышел из него, сунулся пальцами к дырке, натягивая покрасневшие края, и недолго повозился, разыскивая тюбик со смазкой. Прохлада геля принесла секундное облегчение, и, отвлекшись, Денни лишь отстраненно отметил, что его снова перевернули на спину. Стив почти с нежностью провел ладонями по его ногам и закинул их себе на талию, после чего приставил член к входу и снова мягко толкнулся внутрь. Они вернулись к тому, с чего начали, только теперь у Денни не было сил, чтобы даже просто ухватиться за простынь пальцами.

Сжалившись над ним, Стив взял его за руку и положил себе на грудь, там, где как бешенное стучало сердце, и прижал, не отпуская. От тяжелого жадного взгляда становилось не просто не по себе, Денни, даже зажмурившись, все равно чувствовал его на своем лице. 

На очередном толчке он слабо захрипел и, наконец, начал кончать, выплескиваясь себе на живот, кажется, даже до подбородка достало. МакГарретт спустил следом, почти не отставая, внутри словно чем-то горячим плеснуло, заставляя мучительно выворачиваться и кусать и без того обкусанные губы.

Стив осторожно вышел из него, придерживая член. У него все еще крепко стояло, на что Денни лишь с легким негодованием и ужасом застонал. Второго такого раунда, он точно знал, ему было не пережить, симуляция там или нет. Столько стимулирования определено было вредно для здоровья.

Кое-как справившись с дрожью, Денни попробовал пошевелить хотя бы рукой. Получилось далеко не с первой попытки, но ему уже нестерпимо хотелось проверить, что творилось у него там, внизу, хотя бы на ощупь. Между ног горело хотя и сильно, но все равно на удивление терпимо, малоприятные ощущения в основном вызывала вытекающая из него сперма. Решив, что все же дотянуться и проверить себя у него сейчас все равно не хватит сил, Денни постарался просто расслабиться. 

\- Такое впечатление, что ты вечность не ебался, а теперь решил на мне отыграться, - вяло решил прокомментировать он, когда к нему вернулся голос. Пить хотелось неимоверно. – Принести воды…. Пожалуйста.

\- Привычка, - просто пожал плечами Стив и, довольно изящно соскользнув с кровати, прошел в ванную. Оттуда уже помимо шума воды прилетело пояснение. – Между увольнительными почти не было возможности даже просто подрочить, поэтому приходилось терпеть и тренировать силу воли и выдержку. А потом уже отрываться по полной. Шлюхи подо мной кричали часами. 

Денни дрожащей рукой взял протянутый стакан воды и жадно припал к этому источнику живительной влаги.

\- Шлюхи? – почему-то слабо верилось, что МакГаррету нужно было прибегать к услугам шлюх-синтетиков. Ему казалось, что тому бы дала любая. Ну, или любой.

\- В те места, где мы с парнями обычно останавливались, ни одна здравомыслящая женщина не сунулась бы. Мало того, что затрахали бы до полусмерти с непривычки, так еще и на групповуху можно нарваться. А шлюхи на то и шлюхи.

Осознание, что над ним сжалились, и дали все же кончить, и при этом не затрахав до невменяемого состояния, навалилось внезапно, как откровением озарило. Денни откинулся на спину, позволив пустому стакану выскользнуть из пальцев куда-то на кровать. Двигаться не хотелось. Говорить не хотелось, даже думать не хотелось. Но он все же собрался и с усилием повернул голову в бок, на большее его попросту не хватило. Мысли вяло крутились в голове, пока мозг пытался переварить случившееся.

Стив еще раз сходил в ванную, на этот раз, вернувшись с теплым влажным полотенцем в руках, чтобы осторожно начать его обтирать от спермы и пота. Лежать на остывающих простынях было не особо приятно, но он готов был потерпеть, лишь бы не двигаться.

Скосив глаза, он с любопытством уставился на покачивающийся член в полной боевой готовности. Стиву, кажется, это совсем не мешало, наверное, действительно дело было в привычке. Вот только откуда об этом мог знать сам Денни, оставалось загадкой. Он вот что-то не мог припомнить, чтобы они когда-либо обсуждали между собой нечто подобное, но как-то же он сделал свои выводы.

\- Лежи, я все сделаю, - Стив был отвратительно бодр для человека, который сам только что кончил, да еще и старался для этого намного больше самого Денни. И теперь он был не уверен, что был в силах потянуть что-то подобное в реальности. Точно не без подготовки.

Перекатывая его с одного края кровати на другой, МакГарретт смог довольно ловко перестелить простынь, подложить Денни сухую подушку и даже накрыть сверху мягким покрывалом, после чего прилечь рядом под этим самым покрывалом и даже беспардонно навалиться сверху, недвусмысленно прижимаясь стояком к бедру.

Денни внутренне сжался от вырисовывающейся перспективы, он все же рассчитывал на передышку и хоть какой-то отдых, о чем решил сразу же уточнить:

\- Придержи коней, морячок, - не зря же его укутывали в сухое. Все же была надежда на отсрочку. 

\- Тогда тебе остается только протянуть мне руку помощи, - притворно повздыхал МакГарретт и притерся еще ближе. 

\- И насколько тебя все же хватает? – невольно вырвалось у него. Горячий член в непосредственной близости от его натруженной задницы Денни все же очень волновал.

\- Часы, Денни, часы.

5-0 5-0 5-0

Прижавшись спиной, вновь облаченной в стандартную форму симуляции, к гладкой поверхности двери, Денни удрученно вздохнул. Черт. Кого он пытался обмануть, все было намного хуже, чем он думал. Потому что за следующими двумя дверями его тоже ждал МакГарретт. С которым они даже не потрахались, а просто... Вели себя, как обычно: спорили, ругались, подкалывали друг друга, смеялись. Воспоминания были не то чтобы неожиданными, скорее наоборот – самым обычными. Просто их повседневная жизнь.

Вместе с шаром Денни удалось довольно быстро сформулировать вопрос, ответ на который он хотел получить от собственного подсознания. И теперь стоило только выскользнуть из очередной симуляции воспоминания за дверь, как его догнало осознание, что ему все же не только секс был нужен от МакГарретта, и кажется, тому от него тоже. Он будто в замедленной гало-съемке ловил чужие взгляды, бросаемые Стивом на него, когда тот думал, что Денни не смотрит или не видит. А ведь он почти и не замечал, но мозг исправно фиксировал все, чтобы теперь услужливо выдавать поток запечатленных деталей. Даже не верилось, что он мог быть настолько беспечным и невнимательным. Если, конечно, не рассматривать вариант, что Денни сам себе все это вообразил. Черт.

Коридор не изменился, но теперь из шести незапертых дверей с ручками осталось только три. И он точно знал, что пока не хотел уходить из симуляции - у него было еще три двери, которые так и манили своими секретами, и преодолеть соблазн было выше его сил.

Одна по правую сторону, две - по левую. Денни прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Хорошо, что его никто не ограничивал во времени; оно здесь шло по своими неведомым законам, и, скорее всего, там, в светлом кабинете прошло не более нескольких минут. 

Его повело влево, и он быстро сориентировавшись, толкнул первую дверь с левой стороны, чтобы открыть темный провал еще одного коридора. Денни тихо перевел дыхание и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед. Ничего не произошло, ни вспыхнул вдруг свет, ни раздалось какого-либо странного шума, поэтому он уже более уверенно пошел дальше. Скоро впереди замаячил светлый провал входа, на пороге которого он пораженно остановился.

Это было что-то новое и больше походило на отчаянную попытку подсознания защититься от неизбежного, подсунув ему до крайности абсурдную симуляцию. Денни точно никогда не находился ни в этой комнате, ни во встретившей его компании, потому что из двоих братьев Хессе живым он имел сомнительное удовольствие знать лично только одного – старшего, и именно он теперь встречал его в лаконичной обставленной комнате. 

Виктор Хессе спокойно расположился в глубоком кожаном кресле посреди стильного не то кабинета, не то гостиной. Помещение было просторным и практически пустым. Смоделированное пространство с приглушенной подсветкой чем-то напоминало еще и номер в каком-нибудь закрытом элитном клубе, доступ к которому открывал только какой-нибудь мультиплатиновый чип и огромный счет в юни-кредитах. Ну, или как-то так все это могло выглядеть так в представлении Денни.

Опасный кибер-преступник и экзо-террорист, как ни в чем не бывало, рассматривал Денни через граненное аутентичное стекло бокала с янтарной густой жидкостью внутри. 

\- Проходи, располагайся, - даже голос был именно таким, каким он его запомнил.

Спрашивать, что именно тот здесь делал, не было смысла, зато можно было действительно пройти и с удобством расположиться в тяжелом массивном кресле в ожидании, что же будет происходить дальше.

Кресла были расставлены вокруг круглого стола, сделанного из цельного куска дерева, в разломе которого притаился гигантский кристалл сине-зеленого цвета. Он не удержался и провел подушечками пальцев по гладкой теплой поверхности, словно столешницу специально обогревали. Что его подкупало больше всего в создаваемых симуляциях – удивительно точно воспроизведение вкуса, запахов и тактильных ощущений. И если последнее еще было более или менее понятным, то вот воссоздание запахов и вкусовых ощущений казалось ему чем-то действительно поразительным.

Он, не скрываясь, огляделся. К одной из стен жалась довольно массивная конструкция из шкафов, прозрачных полок, барной стойки и, кажется, ретро аудио-системы, из которой доносилось что-то расслабляюще неразборчивое. Часть комнаты скрывала высокая длинная ширма, и, очень вероятно, за ней располагалась лаунж-зона с вытяжками и курительными приборами разного назначения. Ну, или что-то еще.

\- Что будешь пить? – Виктор уставился на него своими холодными неподвижными глазами-имплантами.

\- То же, что и ты, - Денни откинулся назад, поддернув брюки. Белоснежная рубашка, черные брюки и туфли из странной кожи как нельзя кстати вписывались в общую обстановку сдержанной роскоши. Что же, пока ему даже нравилось. Кто знал, возможно, по законам жанра, скоро должен был появиться Стив, спасая его из лап одного из самых опасных преступников их планеты. Кажется, когда-то он читал что-то с похожим сюжетом. Или может быть смотрел.

\- Отличный выбор. Лед?

\- Да. Спасибо.

Янтарная жидкость оказалась крепкой и очень терпкой на вкус, не помогло даже несколько кубиков льда. Первый же глоток обжег горло и горячим комом скатился по пищеводу в желудок, распространяя приятное тепло. Не виски, и не коньяк – он бы сказал что, - что среднее.

\- Мы кого-то ждем? – решил все же уточнить Денни после минутного молчания. Виктор по-прежнему не сводил с него тяжелого холодного взгляда, начиная немного нервировать. Тот даже в стильном костюме выглядел опасным, словно был упакован в тяжелую броню и обвешан оружием. И если так подумать, точно такое же впечатление производил на него и МакГарретт – тот точно так же даже в обычной майке и штанах вызывал у него ассоциацию с чем-то диким и смертельным.

\- Моего брата, ты с ним еще не знаком. И Стива, конечно же. Если бы не его приглашение, разве бы я смог увидеть тебя, Денни.

Денни чуть не поперхнулся, делая очередной глоток. Отчаянно хотелось встать и уйти, пока интуиция упорно твердила, что вокруг происходит что-то, что может ему и не понравиться, но успел только подняться, и так и замер возле кресла с бокалом в руках.

Антона Хессе он видел только на гало-снимках и в виде проекции, правда, не настолько реалистичной как сейчас, но это точно был младший Хессе, за которым неторопливо шел Стив МакГарретт и вовсе не спешил доставать табельный лазер и тыкать им в затылок с собранными в неаккуратный хвост волосами.

Чужое появление было несколько внезапным, он даже не успел понять, как они попали внутрь, возможно через тот же коридор, через который попал и он, но теперь с присутствием МакГаррретата ему стало разом спокойнее. Накатило чувство, что вот-вот все станет на свои места, и ему больше не придется делать вид, что присутствие в его симуляции уже двух опасных террористов, обычное явление.

\- Привет, Денни. Отличная задница.

\- Эмм… Привет, - вконец растерявшись, Денни на автомате ответил на приветствие, и даже сомнительный комплимент проигнорировал. 

Это могло бы быть смешным, если бы не было настолько странным. Антон Хессе выглядел несколько потрепанным, словно это было его обычное состояние. Они с братом были не особо похожи, но что-то общее все же проскальзывало в чертах лица, и даже манере держаться, расслабленно и вальяжно, словно весь мир принадлежал только им. И возможно, еще МакГарретту. Мысль включить в их круг и Стива была внезапной и какой-то правильной, что ли. Денни нахмурился и решил еще немного понаблюдать за этой троицей, прежде чем свалить нахрен из этой симуляции.

\- Данно, - бросил ему Стив и направился к бару, взял два бокала и, не спрашивая мнения Антона, плеснул той же янтарной жидкости, что пили Денни с Хессе страшим. Черт. Он ни разу не видел МакГарретта в костюме, и теперь то и дело сглатывал скапливающуюся во рту слюну.

Антон, не теряя времени, пристроился на широком подлокотнике рядом с братом и молча принял бокал. Теперь на Денни уже уставилось две пары холодных неподвижных глаз. А нет, правильнее было сказать, три, только что у Стива не было имплантов, поэтому иногда он все же моргал, хотя впечатление от его взгляда не становилось легче или комфортнее.

Все так же лилась мелодичная мелодия, разбавляя повисшее молчание и странное напряжение, и ему совсем не нравилось, что с каждой минутой он все больше и больше начинал чувствовать себя неловко и очень странно. Он один за другим сглотнул так и не заданные вопросы, еще и для надежности запил их алкоголем. Кажется, на то, почему именно братья Хессе, у него уже был готовый ответ – достойные противники. МакГарретт даже не скрывал, что восхищался ими, что впрочем, не помешало ему обоих расстрелять. Как и не помешало Денни использовать воспоминания о них в своей симуляции.

Денни поболтал остатками выпивки в бокале, задумчиво покусал нижнюю губу и решил уже перестать быть просто пассивным наблюдателем.

\- Стив, детка, что все это значит? – прошипел Денни, уперевшись костяшками в жемчужно-серую ткань чужой рубашки на груди. Он все еще держал в руках бокал, поэтому жест вышел какой-то слишком аккуратный и не передающий всей степени его возмущения происходящим.

\- Мы будем развлекаться, - улыбка МакГарретта ему не понравилась, за ней чудилось, что в это «мы» Денни входил, исключительно в качестве самого развлечения, и это несколько обескураживало.

5-0 5-0 5-0

За ширмой, как он и предполагал, оказалась лаундж-зона с несколькими диванами и столиками, на каждом из которых стояло по ретро-кальяну. На полочках под столами можно было при желании найти и табак, и уголь, и какие-то трубки, колбочки и пакетики с натуральными и синтетическими смесями. У каждого даже маркировка имелась, чтобы удобнее было выбирать.

Он знал, потому что Антон Хессе тут же деловито зашуршал чем-то из извлеченного из-под стола деревянного ящика. Они, не сговариваясь, переместились из кресел на диван, и как-то само собой вышло, что Денни оказался, зажат между МакГарреттом и Виктором Хессе, пока Антон уселся прямо на столик, расположив длинные ноги между ног старшего брата. Скоро он погрузился в густые клубы дыма со смутно знакомым ароматом. 

Денни зачарованно проследил, как поджарая фигура Антона со стола переместилась на колени Виктора, очень недвусмысленно оседлав того, чтобы передать небольшую стеклянную колбу с носиком, наполненную тлеющей травкой. Руку МакГарретта со своего плеча он пока предпочел не скидывать, сейчас его больше чужие плавные движения интересовали. Если бы не тихие полувсхлипы и то и дело, задевающее его колено, обтянутое черной тканью брюк, он мог бы всерьез решить, что у него начались галлюцинации, стоило сделать пару глубоких вздохов дури, что раскурил младший Хессе.

С мучительным стыдом чувствуя, что у него начало вставать, он попытался хоть как-то скрыть творящееся у него в штанах, закинув ногу на ногу и прижавшись ближе к Стиву. Хотя ему стоило лишний раз подумать, прежде чем так делать, если он не хотел ожидаемых последствий в виде тихого смешка на ухо и прижавшихся к шее губ. Легкий укус его немного привел в чувство, но все его возмущение безрезультатно кануло в настойчивый поцелуй. Стив, схватив его за затылок, повернул к себе и жадно смял его губы своими.

Продолжая терзать его рот, МакГарретт взял его руку и положил себе на промежность, вдавливая и массируя впечатляющую выпуклость. Денни лишь неловко дернулся, но руку вернуть не смог, держали его крепко. 

\- Ннгх, - всерьез он начал протестовать, когда ему перестало хватать воздуха, и его даже милостиво отпустили.

Рядом происходило что-то похожее, и Антон даже успел избавиться от рубашки и ботинок, оставшись в одних брюках. Подглядывать за другими было немного стыдно и неловко, особенно когда все происходило в такой близости к нему, но это еще и заводило.

Антон отвлекся от вылизывания и покусывания груди брата и перехватил его взгляд, после чего усмехнулся и тут же потянулся к нему. Денни словно жаром окатило, пока внутри все сжималось от сладкого потрясения.

\- Стоп. Подожди, - он попытался оттолкнуть жадные настойчивые руки, но их тут же заменил не менее жадный и настойчивый рот. Кто бы мог подумать, что МакГарретт позволит прикасаться к нему кому-то кроме себя, но все шло к тому, что тот все же готов был делиться. На своих условиях и под неусыпным контролем, потому что, несмотря на условное согласие, его тяжелая рука с крупной ладонью тут же обхватила Денни поперек торса и притянула ближе.

Решив заглянуть конкретно за эту дверь, он как-то не был готов к групповому сексу с участием братьев Хессе. Денни на мгновение завис. А с другой стороны, когда бы он мог попробовать что-то настолько дикое и нереальное? Это были всего лишь проекции, какой бы аморальной не казалась ему происходящая симуляция.

Денни прикусил нижнюю губу, никак не решаясь. Ему не хватало совсем немного, всего лишь небольшого толчка, и Стив, словно почувствовав его терзания, не подвел и тут, забирая у него право решать – МакГарретт помог ему подняться и развернул лицом к дивану.

\- Раздевайся.

У Денни даже желания возражать не осталось, он тут же потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке, одновременно избавляясь от ботинок. Одежда бесформенной кучей была брошена к ногам, а он сам теперь стоял голым, демонстрируя чрезвычайную заинтересованность в происходящем.

\- Подойди и повернись ко мне спиной.

Чтобы исполнить отданную команду, ему нужно было сделать всего пару шагов, ноги сделались словно ватные, в ушах пульсировала кровь, и Денни видел только потемневшие глаза перед собой. Стив занял собой абсолютно все его мысли, даже на себя почти ничего не осталось, кроме желания уже прикоснуться к пульсирующему члену.

Он медленно подошел, так же неспешно развернулся и без подсказок наклонился, упираясь руками в столик для устойчивости. На ягодицы тут же легли две горячие ладони, с силой разводя и обратно сжимая. Денни выгнулся и глянул себе между ног, чтобы шумно сглотнуть и пронаблюдать, как Виктор передает МакГарретту смазку и что-то блестящее.

\- Красиво, правда? – Стив, заметив его интерес, развернул предмет на ладони. Это блестел кристалл на навершии анальной пробки, ловя приглушенный свет от низких вычурных ламп. – Тебе пойдет.

Между ног плеснуло прохладным; Стив, не церемонясь, выдавил ему на дырку порцию смазки и тут же вставил сразу два пальца, немного помассировал сжимающиеся эластичные стенки, надавливая в разные стороны, практически сразу вытащил и заменил пробкой.

Денни слабо дернулся и шумно задышал, неприятно не было, но подготовка могла бы занять и чуть больше времени. МакГарретт размазал гель по его мошонке и вернул руки на ягодицы.

\- Ах! – он не ожидал, что пробка внутри начнет увеличиваться, он ее толком и не рассмотрел, отвлекшись на блеск, а теперь чувствовал, как та меняет размеры, повинуясь движениям Стива, значит, это была какая-то адаптивная модель.

Ладони вспотели, и он начал неудобно проскальзывать вперед на гладкой столешнице; чувство наполненности он бы предпочел испытывать от кое-чего другого, но пока и так было очень не плохо. Рядом кто-то шумно завозился, невольно отвлекая, и он вспомнил, что они с МакГарреттом тут были не одни. 

Стив отвлекся и усадил на колени. Пока Денни переживал острые уколы наслаждения от сдвинувшейся пробки и пытался собраться, перед ним оказался Антон. Не раздумывая, он ухватился за выбившиеся из хвоста волосы на затылке и притянул его к себе. Узкие губы послушно приоткрылись, пуская его язык внутрь. Младший Хессе был на удивление отзывчивым, откликаясь на малейшее движение, словно был приучен считывать партнера и угадывать его желания. Возможно, так даже и было на самом деле.

\- Могу я его трахнуть? – оторвавшись от умелого рта, спросил Денни, обернувшись к МакГарретту. О да, у него даже сомнений не было по поводу того, кто здесь был самым главным.

\- Можешь, - разрешение сопровождалось ощутимым шлепком, сам Стив пока не спешил предпринимать что-то конкретное, ему явно пока больше нравилось наблюдать.

Денни сполз с колен на диван и тут же сунулся пальцами между чужих упругих ягодиц. Антона в отличие от него никто не подготавливал, вход был сухим, хотя и не таким узким, как он ожидал. Щеки тут же ошпарило, он почему-то смутился, хотя сам от себя такого не ожидал.

\- Смазка?

\- Он любит пожестче, - это уже произнес Виктор откуда-то сверху, и Денни с легким недовольством отметил, что тот, как и Стив, все еще был одет, но сразу же отвлекся.

На диване было не так уж много места, и ему давалось не так уж много свободы, так что пришлось крутиться, пристраиваясь и примеряясь. Он подтащил Антона ближе, торопливо уложил, как смог, и закинул его ноги себе на плечи. Чужая пластичность оказалась очень кстати, потому что он сдерживался уже из последних сил. В яйцах звенело, с члена капало, не переставая, и пробка внутри отнюдь не помогала.

Его естественной смазки оказалось достаточно для первого проникновения, Денни не удержался, засадил сразу с размаху и замер, пережидая чужие судороги. Тело под ним заметалось, но разработанная дырка ощутимо пульсировала, так что никто из них не испытывал реального дискомфорта. 

Толчки выходили неглубокими, ему действительно было почти негде развернуться, но в сочетании с давлением на простату и постоянным стимулирование сосков – Стив то и дело пощипывал и поглаживал их одной рукой, Денни хватило, чтобы практически сразу же начать задыхаться и протяжно стонать.

Рука, схватившая его за подбородок, отвлекала, и он недовольно мотнул головой, пытаясь ее сбросить, отчего чужие пальцы только сильнее сжались, уже причиняя намеренную боль. Денни оскалился, но сопротивляться передумал, и так было понятно, что от него хотели – открыть рот и послушно проглотить замаячивший перед лицом член. Который, кстати, тоже был очень даже не плох – хотя и не такой длинный как у МакГарретта, зато шире у основания.

Виктор обхватил его лицо ладонями, зацепил большими пальцами щеки и немного болезненно отвел в стороны и вниз. Денни настороженно замер, сбившись с ритма, и терпеливо подождал, пока головка не скользнет по языку дальше в рот, чтобы снова начать плавно вбиваться в податливое тело. Мозг фиксировал только какие-то яркие фрагменты, все никак не складывая цельную картину – давление на простату, сжимающая его член дырка, заставляющие давиться слюной и воздухом толчки в рот, гуляющие по груди и спине руки. Всего разом стало как-то слишком много, Денни предупреждающе замычал, дернулся, снимаясь с чужого члена, и тут же затрясся в выматывающем оргазме.

Антон под ним недовольно завозился, на что Денни лишь слабо застонал, чужие движения заставили член внутри еще несколько раз сладко дернуться.

\- Тебе понравилось? – Стив снова затащил его себе на колени и теперь немилосердно тискал: шевелил пробку, трогал опавший член, размазывая по нему потеки спермы, дергал соски. 

Денни согласно кивнул, он свое получил, и теперь хотел отдохнуть и восстановиться для второго захода.

\- Такой эгоист, весь в тебя, - рассмеялся старший Хессе, явно обращаясь к МакГарретту.

\- Ему можно. Ему все можно, да, Денни?

5-0 5-0 5-0

Если бы он знал, что последует после, он, наверное, попытался бы даже позорно сбежать, но тогда он просто решил понаблюдать за тем, что будут делать эти трое дальше. Денни несколько ревниво проследил, как Стив огладил ноги Антона, сунулся к его растянутой дырке пальцами, пошевелил ими внутри и, вытащив, удовлетворенно похлопал того по бедру.

\- Кто будет первым?

\- Пусть будет Антон. И надень на своего кольцо, чтобы на всех хватило.

\- Да.

Они еще что-то продолжили обсуждать, Денни перестал слушать. Послеоргазменная нега в принципе отбивала желание слушать, думать или двигаться. Он свое уже получил, и ему эгоистично было наплевать на остальных. Ну, кроме Стива. Но тот все еще не предпринимал никаких активных действий, только рубашку успел расстегнуть.

\- Вот этот вполне подойдет.

Он вяло проследил, как Стив с Виктором подошли к короткой софе и что-то принялись дальше решать. Антон привалился сбоку, тыкаясь то губами, то носом ему куда-то в ключицу. Даже не верилось, что его подсознание решило сделать его настолько ласковым и податливым. Что-то он сильно сомневался, что реальный Антон Хессе мог когда-либо себя так вести, не то чтобы он что-то знал о его личной жизни кроме сухих сводок отчетов и рапортов. В них тот как раз не уступал своему брату ни в жестокости, ни в садизме.

Его отвлек неспешный изучающий поцелуй, руки сами потянулись обнять и притянуть ближе. Теперь, когда первая страсть улеглась, можно было и растянуть удовольствие, вволю сминая упругие ягодицы, поглаживая лопатки и щекоча внутреннюю сторону бедер. Чужой капающий член он игнорировал намеренно. Была бы еще одна пробка, он бы с удовольствием загнал ее в Антона и поигрался, и наверняка, где-то в коробках их было сразу несколько разных моделей, но за ними нужно было лезть, а значит, и отвлечься от этого великолепного тела под его руками. 

\- Антон, Денни.

Пришлось все же оторваться от этого умелого рта и глянуть на нависшего над ними МакГарретта. Тот уже успел избавиться от рубашки и вид имел такой, что Денни невольно сглотнул и немного отодвинулся от Антона. Его потянули за руку, помогая подняться, и подвели к софе, на которой обнаружилось несколько дополнительных подушек. Ладно, он готов был понаблюдать и отсюда.

Фиксаторы на ногах и руках стали для него полнейшей неожиданностью, как и кольцо на члене, после чего Денни осознал, что ему все же следовало не отвлекаться и внимательно слушать, о чем там говорили эти двое. Потому что почти сразу же им начали вертеть как куклой, выбирая наиболее удобное положение. Не для него, для них.

«Будут трахать втроем. Главное, чтобы по очереди», с легким ужасом подумал он, сжимаясь вокруг пробки. Внизу живота тут же разлилось тепло, а член предвкушающе дернулся. Теперь стали понятны слова и про кольцо, и про «хватило».

\- Мне нравится, - Виктор смотрел на него своим ужасным неподвижным взглядом, от которого кровь в жилах стыла, и улыбался так, что Денни вдруг разом захотелось оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. Желательно подальше отсюда. – Антон.

Он с опаской глянул на МакГарретта и облизнулся, тот ласкающе провел кончиками пальцев от основания его шеи, по спине прямо до копчика и резко вынул пробку, вырвав из Денни невольный вскрик. Стив улыбнулся, но улыбка так и не коснулась его глаз, вместо нее в них плескались вожделение, ревность, злость и желание подчинить и сломать. Он редко видел проявление подобных чувств в этих красивых глазах, и никогда все вместе. Зато теперь он точно знал, что могло их вызвать. Да, теперь у него окончательно отпали все сомнения, для чего именно его подсознание создало именно такую симуляцию за очередной незапертой дверью.

Антон пристроился сзади и толкнулся в него почти так же грубо, как и он до этого в него – с размаху и на всю длину. Денни протяжно застонал, не сводя глаз с МакГарретта. И как бы ему ни хотелось зажмуриться от прошивающего все тело удовольствия, он приказал себе смотреть. Смотреть, даже когда хотелось опуститься лбом в скрещенные руки. Еще хотелось более основательно упереться в плотное покрытие софы для устойчивости и повертеть задом. И самому начать активнее подаваться назад.

Еще через пару толчков Антона заменил Виктор. Тот сунул в него несколько пальцев, пошевелил на пробу, вытащил и звонко шлепнул на правой ягодице. Денни оскалился, ублюдок повторил с ним ровно то же, что Стив сделал с его братом. Ему досталось еще несколько шлепков, и наконец, Виктор медленно вошел. И так же медленно вышел, явно наслаждаясь и процессом, и видом. Он менял скорость и глубину проникновения, да еще как нарочно, попадая по простате через раз, так, что Денни никак не мог приноровиться – только он начинал ловить накатывающее волнами удовольствие, как сбивался.

Кольцо мешало, но так действительно было даже лучше – ему не грозило кончить после нескольких удачных толчков. Стив наконец подошел ближе и встал у подлокотника, так что при желании Денни мог дотянуться до него. И он хотел, даже подался вперед, напрягая плечи и шею. Ему пришлось подняться с локтей, резко потеряв в устойчивости из-за фиксаторов, но так он почти доставал до чужого паха.

Виктор ускорился, безжалостно вбиваясь в него, и Денни снова свалился на локти. Стало удобнее, но и дальше от МакГарретта, что его в корне не устраивало.

\- С-стив, - позвал он, сбиваясь. Все же говорить одновременно с вколачивающимся в него до упора членом было не особо удобно, и он то и дело терял способность связно выражать свои мысли, поэтому хватило его только на имя. – Ссстив.

МакГарретт, явно сжалившись, наклонился к нему и, грубо смяв губы, начал терзать его рот языком. Денни, как мог, отвечал, он думал, что рот ему все же займут чем-то более длинным и толстым, нежели проворный язык, но и тут Стив умудрился его удивить. Поцелуй пришлось прервать. Виктор навалился сверху, особенно удачно проехавшись по простате, так что Денни невольно затрясло. Тело пыталось справиться с противоречивыми импульсами, пока боль и удовольствие сумбурно перемешивались и сбивали с толку.

\- Такая шлюха.

Денни вздрогнул, припоминая слова про шлюх-синтетиков, и непроизвольно начал зажиматься. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы секс превратился в изощренную пытку.

\- Тшшш, - Стив с нескрываемой нежностью погладил его по щеке, но глаза все так же оставались злыми и жадными. – Будь послушным.

Он наконец прикоснулся к ширинке на штанах, чтобы медленно потянуть собачку вниз и немного приспустить штаны, освобождая член. Тот почти угрожающе покачался перед лицом, пока МакГарретт его не придержал и не направил в уже ожидающе открытый рот Денни. 

Вот теперь все было на своих местах. 

После он только послушно принимал все, что ему давали, дурея от противоречивых ощущений – каждый из партнеров был разным. Антон – терпеливым, Виктор – грубым на грани садизма, Стив – безжалостным и одновременно нежным. Денни уже сбился со счета, сколько раз они успели поменяться. Для него все слилось в пульсирующий хоровод, когда в голове билось одно единственное желание – наконец кончить. И освободиться – от мучимой жажды в пересохшем горле, от кольца на члене, от болезненной тяжести в поджимающихся яйцах, от фиксаторов и от навязчивой мысли, что он не выдержит, свихнется раньше, чем уже получит свой оргазм.

\- З-заачем? Зачем? – давясь слезами и едва успевая сглатывать чужую сперму и собственную слюну, твердил Денни как заведенный.

С него градом катился пот, глаза опухли от слез – его в буквальном смысле уже затрахали, не давая вообще никакой передышки. Дырку пекло так, что никакая смазка не приносила облегчения, и зачем Стив довел его до такого состояния, по-прежнему оставалось неясным. Тот предпочитал игнорировать его вопрос, лишь издевательски нежно нашептывая, какой он молодец, как хорошо принимает и как хорошо сосет.

\- Сссука. Какая... же ты… Ссука, С-стив.

5-0 5-0 5-0

Столько трахаться, даже просто в воображении, было определено вредно. Это была его первая мысль после пробуждения. Денни лежал и осознавал, что не может пошевелить ни руками, ни ногами – тело сделалось непослушным и ватным, переживая последнее воспоминание. Он попробовал ухватиться за ускользающую мысль. Но, как и с внезапным пробуждением, когда все еще пытаешься цепляться за остатки сновидения, он понимал, что уже почти ничего не мог вспомнить. Остались только общие впечатления – предвкушения, страха, неловкости, головокружительного удовольствия, злости и смутного желания целоваться. И желания схватить себя через светлые штаны униформы.

Напротив знакомо завис шар, и ему было бы все равно, реши Денни даже начать перед ним дрочить, но это точно было последним, чем бы он хотел сейчас заняться. Что бы он там ни увидел за своими закрытыми дверями, это явно имело сексуальный подтекст. Да кто бы сомневался, когда там по определению должен был присутствовать Стив. 

\- Как ваше самочувствие, Денни?

Проглотив несколько первых ответов, он решил ограничиться скромным «Жить буду».

\- Желаете ознакомиться с результатом процедуры?

Денни немного озадаченно покопался в себе:

\- Это нормально, что я ничего не помню?

\- Да. За редким исключением воспоминания могут сохраняться, но, как правило, из-за переживаемых сильных эмоций включается естественная блокировка памяти, так что программа фиксирует и записывает в специальные кластеры. Есть даже графический ряд, к которому можно обратиться, но качество не всегда бывает удовлетворительным.

\- Я... А каким образом это происходит? Что-то я не чувствую никаких изменений в себе.

\- Но они есть. И если хотите, можно расшифровать и разложить результат в короткий отчет.

\- То есть всей этой тягомотины я могу с чистовой совестью избежать? – Денни неопределенно помахал в воздухе рукой. Жест вышел не таким энергичным, как он привык, тело до сих пор отказывалось его слушаться. 

\- Да, - привыкнув к его манере выражаться, а точнее записав их в банках памяти и разнеся на кластеры, шар после более двух недель общения с ним уже даже не задавал поясняющих вопросов.

\- Хорошо, я согласен. Вам же на все нужно согласие, вот я вам его и даю.

Шар подлетел чуть ближе, помигал цветами и выдал ему голограмму в виде запечатанного конверта, под которым расположилась огромная кнопка «Открыть». От всего веяло некой архаичностью, но ему даже понравилось. Палец ткнулся в воздух, пройдя насквозь через изображение, но этого было достаточно для активации. 

В сообщении самому себе он оставил всего одну лаконичную строчку.

«Скажи ему».

Денни прикусил губу. Ему не нужен был весь предлагаемый заумный анализ, он и так знал, что означали эти два слова – разрешение и ответ на давно уже мучавший его вопрос. И раз его собственное подсознание решило, что ему следует поступить именно так, то кто он был такой, чтобы противиться и сопротивляться. У него оставалось еще несколько дней в симуляции, которые он планировал провести с пользой для своего психического здоровья, и что-то ему подсказывало, что повторение процедуры с «незапертыми дверьми» ему лучше было избегать.

Зато ему нужен был план, потому что все, что касалось МакГарретта, определенно требовало стратегического планирования.


End file.
